monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederica/Paradox
Frederica 'is a zombie in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is referred to by Chrome as her most successful creation. Biography Frederica is first seen stood by Chrome on the bottom floor of the Haunted Manor. Once Chrome has retreated to the lower part of the manor, she and Frederica will force Luka to fight them. After the battle, Chrome mentions that Frederica is her finest creation and that she doesn’t want to destroy her. Frederica replies that she wishes to stay as Chrome’s servant too. Frederica is viciously loyal to Chrome to the point she is prepared to do anything Chrome asks of her. Her extreme loyalty is different to the original trilogy, as she did seem to have some form of free will, but had to obey Chrome’s orders, even if she didn’t want to. Monsterpedia Entry ''“The ultimate zombie of the necromancer Chrome. With her core body based off a human named Frederica, Chrome used multiple parts of other corpses to improve her body. Because of all the additions, her body became almost that of a giant. She has incredible physical power, and enough intelligence to follow any order Chrome gives her. Though Chrome takes great pride in Frederica, she still wishes to improve her even more. Taking great pains to improve Frederica, Chrome meticulously constructed her vagina to near perfection. Any man forced into her will be forced to ejaculate continuously. Under Chrome’s orders, it’s believed the amount of men raped to death by Frederica is quite high. Chrome had nothing to do with Frederica’s natural death. Frederica’s natural affinity for magic caused her to be susceptible to a deadly disease, which brought her death.” Attacks * '''Zombie Attack-Normal Attack, One Enemy, Zombie 50% * Fist Thrust-Physical Attack, One Enemy * Roundhouse-Physical Attack, All Enemies * Poison Embrace-Physical Attack, Target: Female, Bind 50%, Poison 75% * Corrupted Intercrural-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Corrupted Blowjob-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Corrupted Tit Fuck-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Immoral Trio (M)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Immoral Trio (F)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female * 電気按摩体勢-Bind, Target: Luka, Two Turns Break * Immoral Electro Massage-Rape * Pointless Mating (Act.)-Rape * Pointless Mating (Cont.)-Rape Strategy Frederica has the most health of the two, but also deals less damage. Most of her attacks focus on targeting Luka, so merely removing Luka from the battle party for this fight can eliminate a lot of her attacks from the table. A lot of her attacks are also pleasure attacks, so bringing companions resistant to pleasure can help here. Like all zombies, she is immune to bio and sound-based attacks and is resistant to pleasure. So succubi won’t be of much help here, despite them being able to resist her pleasure attacks. However, if you have Rami sufficiently levelled, she can be a big help here. Not only does she resist pleasure, but she also fights with the element zombies are most weak to, which is fire. But she is definitely not a requirement. Evaluation “I see you are fond of having sex with corpses. Even if you are not adding new baby monsters to the world, it is still disgraceful. Frederika uses strong hand-to-hand techniques along with annoying special skills that can poison and bind. Many status effects are useless against her, but blind appears effective. The hit rate is not high, but if you can blind her, the fight should be simple. Since she is a corpse, fire is very effective. That should be the core focus of your attack strategy. Chrome appears with her and will cause you trouble with her support and healing techniques. Therefore, I recommend you take Chrome out first. Now go, oh brave Luka. It is useless to show mercy to a zombie.” Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Zombies Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Undead Category:Artificial Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Translation pending Category:Haunted Manor Category:Group Boss